Conspiracy Against Your Character
The Conspiracy Against Your Character was a conspiracy designed to force Your Character out of consideration to become fianceé to King "Liam" and the next Queen of Cordonia. Prelude In Book 1, Chapter 14, at Applewood Manor, the door to Your Character's room is left unlocked. You are undressing and in your underwear when Tariq comes into the room unexpectedly, causing you to scream. He tells you that you made a very forward gesture by being undressed in his bedroom, and how he didn't expect things to progress so quickly. He tells you that he returns your feelings ardently and then attempts to kiss you. Drake rushes into your room and fights Tariq to intervene in what would appear (from Drake's point of view) to be a rape attempt. When the two stop fighting, Tariq explains himself and then leaves when you reject him. At the end of Chapter 18, at the Coronation Ball, you receive a letter delivered by Bertrand. In Chapter 19, you tell Bertrand that Olivia also received a similar note. He concludes that either whoever sent the letters might want Madeleine to become queen (since the three of you are the favorites) or that Madeleine might also be a target. He tells you not to worry and that he will get to the bottom of it, but when an article appears in the tabloids with a picture seems to show you cheating on Prince Liam with Tariq, you, Bertrand, and Maxwell are escorted out of the Palace by Bastien and the Royal guards. Investigation In Book 2, you and your friends start investigating the case to clear your name. In Chapter 3, you interrogate a maid at Applewood Manor about what happened the night you were photographed with Tariq. She explains that a noble lady asked her to play a "joke" on two of her friends, saying she planned to set them up because they were desperately in love with each other. Tariq was assigned to the same room as you, causing him to show up in your room by mistake. In Chapter 4, you and your friends investigate the manor's premises and discover that the photographer was in on the plan and waited up in a tree for the shot to line up. There, you also find the photographer's security ID tag. In Chapter 6, in Italy, you see the photographer and recognize her from her security tag. You and Maxwell separate her from the other photographers by staging an argument, but she runs. When you catch her, she reveals that she was paid to take the picture, and shows you the digital copy of the receipt from the bank transfer. Maxwell gives it to Bertrand, who is able to find out the last four digits of the credit card number that was used for the payment. The information gathered from the maid suggests that the card must belong to one of the noble ladies, who are gathering later that evening for Madeleine's bachelorette party. In Chapter 7, the women begin by shopping together for dresses, giving you the opportunity to see Penelope's card number. At the club, you have the opportunity to see Kiara's card number. If you enlist Olivia, you will see her card and get her help in finding out Madeleine's number. None of the ladies' cards match the four digits Bertrand gave you. Although Madeleine, Kiara, and Penelope separate from you and Hana at the chocolate shop, you meet up with them again as you walk back to the train station. They choose to take a taxi, which Penelope has to pay for. She explains that she forgot her credit card at the dress shop, but that she has a second card for emergencies. She doesn't know how to pay, so she hands it to you to help and the card number confirms it was the card used to pay the photographer. In Chapter 8, you and the rest of the nobles attend a charity fashion show in Paris. Throughout the chapter, you get opportunities to gain Penelope's trust. If you gain enough trust, she will reveal to you that she knew she wasn't going to be chosen by Liam, but she needed to stay at court because of her parents' expectations. She was offered a position as a lady-in-waiting regardless of who Liam chose, as long as she helped Bastien in the scheme against you. If you don't succeed in gathering enough trust, she instead reveals this information to Hana. In Chapter 9, you and Drake try to corner Bastien, but he doesn't reveal anything. He only lets out that it wasn't personal, and he was ordered to do it. Drake realizes there are only two people who Bastien would feel obligated to obey without question: the former king and queen. In Chapter 11, you interrogate the queen mother. She reveals that Bastien isn't one of her guards and feels more loyalty to the king father. In Chapter 12, you and Liam start interrogating the former king but he loses his breath and passes out. In the hospital, Constantine reveals that he has lung cancer and that he was behind the conspiracy against your character. Confession & Revelation ConstantineConfession.png|Constantine's Confession Category:Events Category:Events in The Royal Romance